1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cathode active material precursor particle, a production method therefor, and a production method for a cathode active material for a lithium secondary battery. The “cathode active material precursor” used herein refers to a material capable of forming a cathode active material for a lithium secondary battery through lithium incorporation.
2. Description of Related Art
As a cathode active material for a lithium secondary battery, there is widely known one using a lithium composite oxide (lithium transition metal oxide) (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 05-226004). Further, in a cathode active material of this type, there is known one having formed therein voids (also referred to as “pore” or “cavity”) for the purpose of improving a rate characteristic and a cycle characteristic (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-75365, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-083388, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-117241).